


What Really Happened

by awillsgrahamcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hannibal's basement, do not deny hannibal anything, slash fics are serious, spoilers?, takiawase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/awillsgrahamcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly finds what Hannibal keeps hidden in his basement. Secrets are revealed from both. CRACK</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holograms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine don't own them don't sue me  
> 

Beverly froze in her tracks feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She knew he was standing behind her she could hear him breathing. She swallowed hard as she felt his hand on hers, removing the gun from her grasp.

“Now, Ms, Katz, shall we talk about this like adults?”

Beverly had to remind herself to keep breathing. “Wha...what did I just see?”

“If I turn the lights back on please do not scream. Everything can be very easily explained.”

Beverly nodded her head as if he could see her. However, to her surprise the lights came on illuminating the once dark area. She flinched as the brightness surrounded her, eyes finally adjusting. She stood frozen and jumped lightly as she felt him put his hand on her shoulder.

“Turn around, Ms. Katz.”

Beverly did as he asked and her eyes widened as they feel across the display in font of her. She had no idea what she was looking at.

“What, what is it?”

“Well, you see, Ms. Katz, Will and I have become very close. This is my dedication room. Every day I come down here light a candle in his honor, add another picture if I have a new one, and meditate on his exoneration.”

Beverly sighed. At first glance, before the lights went off, she thought it might have been Hannibal plotting Will's death.

“Dr., you do realize Will insist he is in there because of you, right?”

“Oh, he doesn't mean it. He is just confused. He knows I love him. I would never let anything bad happen to him.”

Beverly raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

“Indeed I am very serious. Here, look at this.”

Beverly took a piece of paper from Hannibal's hand. It was one of his sketches but it was of Will and Winston sitting on Will's front porch. She had to admit it was rather good.

“You draw pictures of him?”

She watched as he held up a finger. “Fan art, Ms. Katz, it's called fan art.”

Beverly handed the picture back and look down at her feet. She started to rock back and forth on her heels. She knew she couldn't trust Hannibal at least Will insisted that she couldn't. He was showing her something very private of himself after all and it might relax the tension in the room if she did the same. 

She cleared her throat. “Do you have a computer anywhere?”

She watched as Hannibal lifted up the sheet underneath, what could only be described as his Will Shrine, to grab a laptop. 

“Here you are, Ms. Katz.”

Beverly took the laptop and quickly launched Chrome. She made her way to her destination and then handed the laptop back to Hannibal. After a few moments he began to smile from ear to ear. She gathered showing him was the right thing to do.

“YOU sHiP US TogetHEr?!”

His excitement made Beverly laugh. “Everyone ships Hannigram.”

“And you write fan fiction about us! Then why were you so shocked by my fan art?”

“I just wasn't expecting it but I decided if you drew art then I might as well show you my fic.”

“Ever written any slash?” Hannibal asked, seeming to completely ignore her response.

Beverly eyed the older man wearily. She wasn't sure how to answer that question. It was simple enough of a question but what if he thought that was too much? But then again why would he be asking if he didn't want to see it?”

“Maybe.” She smiled at her response.

“OH PLEASE LET ME SEE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!”

Beverly chuckled. “Wow, Hannibal, I have never seen you like that this. Click on the “works” link.”

She stood staring at Hannibal waiting for any type of response. It seemed to be a lifetime they stood there, no words exchanged, his eyes glued to the laptop. Finally he looked up at her, an evil grin spread across his face. That feeling of fear returned but was quickly put to rest when he handed her a new piece of fan art. This time it was a very detailed drawing of Will bent over Hannibal's desk and Hannibal having his way with Will. He had even taken colored pencils to give Will's hair the correct shade of brown and the exact amount of perfection to add color to his skin. In normal circumstances Beverly might have been a bit taken back my the picture but the details and color were amazing. Not to mention she did spend any of the free time she had writing fan fiction about Hannibal and Will.

“You should really start posting these.”

“Nah.” Hannibal stopped and smiled. “You really think so? Is it that good?”

“Very good, Hannibal.” Beverly replied simply.

She watched as he looked over his drawing, smiling from ear to ear. “He is just so cute. Look at that face!”

“Oh my god, I know! And those curls. He's just so...”Beverly's voice trailed off realizing what she was saying. 

She watched Hannibal shake his head. “It's quite alright, Ms. Katz. No one else is going to hear you. Your secret is safe with me.”

Beverly started to speak when she heard a low cry in the distance. “What was that? I thought you said no one else was going to hear?”

She watched as Hannibal grabbed the back of his neck. “Oh that? Um, that's, that's a um a dog, a dog.”

Another cry. “That's doesn't sound like a dog.” Beverly started to walk towards the noise.

“Ms. Katz, no! It's just a Lass...you know one of those little dogs.”

“An Lhasa Apso?”

Yes!” He exclaimed. “An Lhasa Apso! No need to be alarmed.”

“Awe, I love those dogs. What's its name?”

“Miriam” Hannibal replied dryly.

“That's a cute name! What made you name her that?”

“She was named when I found her or when she found me rather.”

“Awe that's so sweet, Hannibal. Does Will know you have her?”

“NO!” He exclaimed. “Will can never know. I mean uh, it's a surprise. Yeah that's it, a surprise.”

“Oh.” Beverly replied simply eying the Doctor suspiciously. 

“So, do you take request?”

“What? Oh. Fic requests? I mean I guess I could. What did you have in mind?”

“Will is in love with the Chesapeake Ripper and they run away together and live happily ever after.”

Beverly looked back at Hannibal in dismay. “Why would Will be in love with the Ripper?”

Beverly watched him grow flustered. “It is fiction, Ms. Katz. Anything can happen right?”

“Yes but the author needs to be able to get behind it. I suppose I could do it as crack fic.”

Beverly eyes widened as Hannibal stepped into her his presence towering above her. “I want indepth detailed smut.”

Beverly tried to move out of his way but he followed her every step. “I, uh, why is this so important to you?”

“Because I am the ripper.”

“WHAT?!?”

Hannibal chuckled. “Cheesecake ripper of course. Cheesecake, I really like cheesecake.”

Beverly continued to stare back at Hannibal in disbelief. “How does one exactly rip cheesecake?”

“Deny me this fic and you will find out.”

“Hannibal, stop, this isn't funny.”

Beverly let out a gasp as Hannibal grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. He pulled her over to a small area in corner of the basement. She tried to resist as he shackled her legs together and pushed her down on the ground. The lights went out and she stood there, shaking, unsure of what was happening. Why she being held hostage? What had she done? Was he really the ripper? Was he going to hurt her? She thought about yelling out but before she could attempt it the lights came back on. Hannibal was standing in front of her with one of those giant kid's pencil and sheets of paper.

“For each chapter you write you will be rewarded. 1 chapter gets you water, 2 chapters get you food...finish the fic and I may even consider letting you go. Though, judging by the work I read, Ms. Katz, you are going to work out better than I had hoped.”

“You hoped?”

An evil grin flashed across the doctor's face. “I have been following your Ao3 for sometime now, Ms. Katz. I have left many kudos for you. Setting my trap was the easy part. You fell right into it.”

“You're holding me prisoner to...

Hannibal cut her off. “Get to writing, Ms. Katz.” He tossed the paper and pencil at her.

“Hannibal, wait. I will write it, ok. Just please let me go when it's done.”

She watched as he walked off and towards the stairs.

“Hannibal! Hannibal, please!” She flinched as the door slammed. “God damn it, Hannibal!”


End file.
